The Cell Phone Incident
by Tobias
Summary: Mikeala can't remember where she left her cell phone, Ratchet can't figure out what's wrong with him. ONESHOT No pairings. Goes alongside my fic "Pursuit".


Bryan raised an eyebrow when he walked into the hanger. Mikeala was currently standing on the counter, searching through each locker and cabinet that she could get a hold of. He watched her a few minutes longer before she sighed and got down, making her way over to the couch, pulling the cushions off of it.

He allowed her to look for a few minutes longer before he cleared his throat, causing her to jump slightly. "What are you doing?"

Mikeala sighed as she turned around to face him. "I've been looking for my cell phone for the past hour."

"Well... who have you been riding in lately?" He asked, putting a cushion back up onto the couch before sitting down and putting his feet up on the table.

"Well, last time I remember seeing it, I was riding with Jazz. That was yesterday."

Bryan chuckled a little, folding his arms over his chest to get comfortable. "So, who have you been with since then?"

"Lets see... Jazz took me to the mall. We did some shopping, and on the way back Sam called. When we made it back here, I gave Bumblebee a car wash, and even vacuumed his insides as well... after that I tagged along with you and Kasey to the impound lot to check out what we thought was another Autobot. But... that was it."

Bryan nodded, accepting the can of Soda that Kasey had brought over. "Well, we already cleaned out the back of our unit to check for anything that shouldn't be there, we didn't find your phone." She stated, sitting on the table.

"So that leaves Jazz and Bumblebee." Bryan said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Jazz's number, turning on the speaker phone. It didn't ring, but Jazz was already on the line.

"_Yo,"_

"Hey, Jazz. Mikeala lost her cell phone. It's not sliding around under your seats is it?"

There was a pause and he could tell that Jazz was scanning himself. _"No such luck. Oh, but let Sam know that I have located that penny he lost last week."_

Bryan chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I'll do that. Thanks, Jazz." He said, ending the call. He searched his phone book before selecting Bumblebee's number and hitting send, turning the speaker back on.

"_Hey, Bryan. What can I do for you?"_

"Mikeala lost her cell phone and we're trying to figure out where it ended up. Did she lost it in you by any chance?"

"_Nope, I would have found it by now. There's no phones in here."_

"Are you sure, Bumblebee? She remembers riding in Jazz, but he doesn't have it either."

"_Sorry guys, I'm positive. I ran a full scan this morning because Sam was looking for his wallet. It's not here."_

"Alright, thanks Bumblebee." Bryan sighed, shutting his phone and looking up at her. "Your score is two to zero. Who else do you think has it?"

"I know this is gonna sound stupid guys, but, did you try calling it Mikeala?" Kasey asked, that all to knowing grin plastered on her face.

"Actually," Mikeala admitted sheepishly. "I didn't. I always have it on vibrate because Ratchet complains about my ring tone."

Kasey looked to Bryan. "Try calling it anyway, maybe we'll hear it vibrate."

xxxxxx

Despite himself, Ironhide almost yelped when the tool that Ratchet was using dug into his armor. "Easy Doc! I get it, no more playing in the mud!" The black mech growled, pushing Ratchet's arm away.

"Stop your whining." The medic replied, putting the tool down. "But that was odd."

"The part where you tried to kill me with the scraper?" Ironhide quipped, only slightly amused.

"No, that was a normal reaction for me. The odd part was that my chest just vibrated."

Ironhide chuckled, watching the medic look over himself.

"It appears to have stopped." Ratchet shrugged. "I will run scans later. For now, sit still!" Ratchet said, picking his tool back up and making a move towards Ironhide. He had just touched the scraper to Ironhide's armor when he jumped again, his chest vibrating again.

"Slag, Ratchet, you've got bolts loose!" Ironhide growled, jumping off the table and taking a few steps away from the medic. "I think I'll get Mikeala to do this if you don't mind." The to himself. "She's gentler anyway."

Ratchet just glared at the mech, starting to run a system scan on himself.

xxxxxx

"Alright, so we can't hear it." Kasey admitted, taking her seat back on the couch. "Think, Mikeala. Where could it be. Think hard!"

Mikeala tilted her head in frustration, thinking hard about where on planet Earth her cell phone could have ended up. She hadn't been able to find it all day, so she had to have lost it yesterday.

Again, she ran through her day.

She went to the mall with Jazz, give Bumblebee a car wash, watched TV with Lennox and Anna for a few hours before it was time for patrol with-

"Shit!" Mikeala yelled out, causing both Bryan and Kasey to jump. Mikeala groaned, running her hands down her face in embarrassment. She knew where her cell phone was.

"Ratchet is actually going to kill me."


End file.
